When All Must End
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: Mythical creatures such as vampires have always been known as fiction to those who knew the tales, but what if that wasn't so? Basil of Baker Street, once a believer of only what could be proven scientifically was about to be tested one final time. For what t he discovers and what he is forced to reckon with will not go the way he wants.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So originally this was a 26 page one shot, but thanks to deviantART, I was not able to upload it that way. That's all right though, since I was thinking of dividing it into chapters. Hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer**

Paula and O' Connell © Me  
Fane cel Rau © AmberLS123  
Basil, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Vole, and Mrs. Judson © Eve Titus and the Walt Disney Corporation

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_He knew he should have attacked sooner. He had the element of surprise at his advantage, but where did he go wrong? Why was he not able to finish that dark fiend once and for all when he had the chance? The answer was simple: He allowed his emotions to control him. He fell in love…_

For as long as Basil of Baker Street had been a private consulting detective, he knew hands down that his emotions could never control him, for it would be the death of not only him, but others as well. However, once he met Paula, that sense of thought vanished completely. Yes, he was still able to solve cases with no effort needed, but that wall he built around his heart and those bottled up emotions were now and forever released and it was all thanks to her, he thought. For two and a half years, Basil had been courting Paula, and as much as he enjoyed those glorious moments, he wanted more.

It was still something he found strange, for he was always reminded of his old self. When he was nothing but a lone bachelor, all he wanted was that next challenging case to engage his superior intellect, if not then he'd fall deep into one of his dark depressing moods that would lead to him poisoning himself with a seven percent solution of cocaine. For twenty years, that was his life. That was all he knew. Sure, once his friend and official biographer, Dr. David Q. Dawson came to live at 221 ½, he was not as alone as he once was, but even that itself did not last long once he met his wife two years later. Unfortunately, for the good doctor, within a year's time, he lost his beloved Mary from typhoid fever and it was then he returned to Baker Street where his room was still the same as it was when he left, with the exception of a little wear and tear because of his young friend.

Though Basil did not agree with his friend marrying for at the time the detective considered marriage as the end, Armageddon if you will, he still felt condolence for Dawson. He knew he was selfish and this he would never deny. Time and time again, Basil told the doctor his unjustifiable thoughts about the whole ordeal, but Dawson at least had excusable reasons for why marriage was more than what his young friend assumed. He knew though, that the detective only came up with these excuses because deep down he did not want to lose his one and only friend. Dawson felt the very same, but at the same time; he did not wish to remain a bachelor for all his days.

Even after returning to that small flat, Dawson felt that though he was once more a bachelor, he did not want to go down the road of depression for that was something he knew his Mary would not want. She'd want him to be happy and move on. So, with that, Dawson decided to engage in his line of profession and begin his practice of medicine. This would be the time that the doctor would be acquainted with the young Spanish mouse and not soon after, as would his colleague. It would be this that would change his friend's life forever.

* * *

_Please feel free to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_October 1906_

For the glorious Empire, fall was in the air. The fresh cool breeze swept through the London streets as leaves of red, orange, and brown followed in pursuit. Couples young and old walked along the sidewalks, never minding the others around them. All that mattered was the love they felt for one another; the happiness that they both gained.

In a way, the same could be said for Basil of Baker Street as he stared out the window which looked onto the busy cobblestone street. For once in the last several months, he seemed calm and collected. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the crackles and snaps of the burning fire relax him. Reaching into the pocket of his smoking jacket, his heart sank when instead of his pipe, a small velvet box was what occupied the small space. Taking another rugged breath, he pulled the small box from its temporary home and glared at it with such dismay.

Four months prior, after some assistance from Dawson, Basil had went out and purchased an engagement ring for his beloved Paula. He knew that she was a simple kind of mouse, so simple was what he found. Opening the lid, inside, tucked in a gentle bed of red velvet, was a ring that seemed to be made only for his lover. With a thin band, on top was a light purple—almost amethyst—jewel surrounded by small diamonds. As nervous as he was, he was anxious for the moment that he would ask for her hand in marriage.

Sadly, at the worst opportune moment, Paula was struck with what at first was a mild case of influenza. So any plans of Basil proposing to her were set on hold until her illness passed. To the detective's dismay, what was at first days became weeks, and soon months. Whatever hopes Basil had for her slowly vanished as her health diminished.

"Jonathan," a weak voice called out, snapping Basil from his painful trance. Closing the box, he placed it back into his pocket before turning around to see Paula standing before him. She was in the same cream coloured nightdress she was in the night before, which irritated Basil greatly. And all she had to keep herself warm was her favourite light purple shawl. Her face pale and her hair slightly ruffled, she still looked beautiful to the detective.

"Paula," he said, "what on earth are you doing out of bed?" She knew right away that he would worry and scold her for being up in her condition, but instead of letting it get to her, she ignored it. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No," she answered softly. "I just tired of being in that bed any longer."

"But it is in that bed you should be, you know that." Approaching her, he wrapped his arm around Paula as he began to lead her back upstairs to her bedroom to rest but instead of going willingly, she did her best to fight.

"Jonathan, please?" she begged, her tone helpless to his ears. "For months that bed is the only place I have been in. I just want a change of scenery."

Wanting to protest, Basil chose not to as he backed down and led her to his chair. "Fine, at least let me put you by the fire so you can keep warm, it is a bit chilly this afternoon."

Once seated, Basil took a seat in the green chair across from her. They just looked at one another before Paula sighed deeply and gazed over at the warm hearth. The scene broke Basil's heart as she seemed almost hypnotized by the dancing flames. What was she thinking, he would wonder. Whatever thoughts were going through her mind, he was about to find out.

"Jonathan…," she began, almost choking on his name as she spoke, "there is something I must discuss with you."

"What about, exactly?" Basil inquired, fear rising drastically.

"About…about us," she replied painfully, looking away from the fireplace and faced Basil once more. "About where we stand."

"Darling, if I can only explain-"

"No, no, Jonathan, you are mistaken," Paula jumped in hastily. "It is of nothing you've done wrong."

"Oh," he said, feeling relieved that it wasn't anything he did. "Then, pray, what is it about us you wish to discuss?"

Taking a ragged breath, Paula did all she could to gather what strength she had left at the moment. She knew from the start that such a delicate topic as this would break him, but she had to know that no matter what, he would be able to prepare himself for the worst.

"I know that this isn't something we have talked much about—in fact at all," Paula said matter-of-factly before continuing. "And I know it is because you do not wish to hear it, but it is something I feel should be." With a delicate pause, she saw the sense of hurt in the detective's jade eyes. This was what Paula was expecting.

"I just want to be sure that, if anything does happen, that-"

"Paula, why are you talking like this?" Basil questioned painfully, rising from his seat and to the younger mouse in front of him. Dropping to his knees, he took Paula's fragile hands into his own. "You will get better!" he exclaimed almost in a desperate manner. "You will."

"And if I don't, what then, Jonathan?" she demanded. "What then?"

"But you must believe you will. You've made it this far-"

"That is one thing I don't want, especially from you."

"What exactly?"

"False hope, Jonathan," she answered simply. "The more you keep believing I will get better, the moment my health fades just a bit more, the whole world crashes around you. You've done it before."

"You have recovered since then, my love," Basil desperately pointed out. "You are so much stronger than you were a couple months ago."

"That still doesn't mean that I will get better. That only means that I am being given more time." As much as it pained Paula to see her beloved Basil in the state he was in, she at least knew that he would not stop her from discussing it further. "It is also your strength that is keeping me here with you."

"Why do I get the feeling it is the other way around?" Basil asked, trying to lighten the situation for not just Paula, but for him as well.

"If it is, then it seems to be working out for the both of us," Paula stated, giving a light chuckle. "I just wish for you not to be so depressed."

"Who said I was?"

"Since I have fallen ill, not once have you taken a single case. All you have done is taken care of me."

"That is because you are my priority," Basil said gently. "You are the most important thing in my life and I will do all I can to make sure you are well again."

"Jonathan, I have Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson as well. You have a duty to serve and that is to protect us and the other mice of this city from the cruel underworld. So many mice have turned to you for help and you cast them aside. That is not like you at all. Yes, I want you here with me, but I also want you to be out there helping those that desperately need it."

"My dear, I can assure you that all that has come my way, anyone from Scotland Yard could easily solve it with their eyes closed."

"But what about all those missing mice cases Vole has been coming to you with for the last several weeks?" Paula asked. Basil was surprised that she even knew about that. Had Dawson or his landlady spoken to her about it when he wasn't around? It seemed so for only they knew. Paula could see that Basil was annoyed that either of them would tell her. Placing a hand on his cheek, she smiled lovingly.

"Don't be so cross," she told him gently, "I asked Dawson to tell me when he came to check on me earlier. Plus, Mrs. Judson has been giving me a copy of the daily paper and that was all the front pages were plastered with, so I figured Vole must have come to you about them. You must assist him, Jonathan. He seems to be desperate."

Though he wished to debate about that, Basil chose to back down since now wasn't the time to do such a thing. Instead, he gave Paula a soft smile and placed his head on her lap. He soon relaxed as Paula brushed her fingers lightly through his dirty blonde hair. She always did this when the detective was stressed over a case and for Paula it was a better alternative than him harming himself with the needle and cocaine. Basil never knew that she was aware of his addiction, but since they began courting, that insidious habit of his ceased, at least she hoped it did. Since she became ill, however, she feared that it would lead Basil down that dark path once more. As far as she knew, that had not occurred.

For what seemed like hours, the two mice remained until the tranquil moment stopped abruptly by Paula's coughing fit. Almost like an instant reaction, Basil got to his feet and began to rub Paula's back, while at the same time, did his best to fight back the fresh sting of tears. He knew each cough had to sting like a thousand blades scraping across her throat and chest, but like the strong woman she was, not once did she shed a tear. When her fit was over, Basil poured a small glass of water from the pitcher nearby and handed to her to drink.

Placing the empty glass on the table by the chair, Basil wasted no time as he took Paula into his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. She did not protest for she was too weak to utter a word when he laid her down on the mattress and covered her fragile body with the thick blankets. Taking a seat on the bed beside her, Basil brushed away the few loose stands of hair from her face. He placed his hand on the side of her cheek and without caring about what would happen to him, he leaned downward, but was soon stopped.

"Don't," Paula objected.

"Just one kiss, darling, please," the detective begged softly.

"I don't want you to get sick as well."

"If fate wishes that to be so, then I welcome it."

Not saying another word, Paula did not fight back as Basil caught her lips with his own in a loving kiss. This was a feeling he missed all too well as his heart raced faster. When he felt Paula relax, he took the opportunity as their kiss deepened and every ounce of love they felt for one another was released into that single moment. When they finally parted, they gazed at each other, smiling as they basked in the loving glow.

"Well, I must leave you to rest," Basil finally said, but as he got up to leave, he was stopped.

"Please," he heard Paula plea, "don't go. Not just yet."

Giving her another smile, he answered, "If you wish."

With what strength she had left, Paula scooted over so that there was plenty of space for Basil on the bed. Confused at first, he carefully laid down beside her, wrapping an arm around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. Just like earlier, Paula lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. He kept still as he listened to the beat of her heart. It when he wondered, how much longer would it keep on beating? He feared that Paula would be right and it would not be too long before she would take her final breath and slip from his arms indefinitely. Could he really handle that big of a loss? He just didn't know. He has already lost his mother and father, losing Paula would no doubt kill him. During all these painful thoughts, he was made unaware that the young mouse beside him had drifted off to sleep, as carefully as he could so not to disturb her, Basil climbed off the bed, kissing her forehead. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not ever.

"I love you," he whispered as a tear streamed down his cheek. Kissing her hand, he sighed deeply before taking his leave.

_Perhaps assisting Vole wouldn't be such a horrid idea after all_, Basil thought inwardly. _It would keep my mind on other things. _

Rushing back to the ground floor, he was met with Mrs. Judson who has just returned from the market with a basket of meat and produce.

"I'm going out," Basil announced before slipping into his Inverness coat. "Paula is resting in my room, be sure to check on her in an hour."

"Yes, Mr. Basil. Would you like me to inform Dr. Dawson of your departure?"

"That won't be necessary. I should be back before he returns."

"How is she?" the landlady asked. This caused the detective to freeze, almost as if he had just been stabbed in the back with a sharp dagger. Should he lie or be honest?

"It's one of her better day," was all he said before grabbing his deerstalker and left without another word.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm telling you, my officers have been running around this bloody city like headless chickens for weeks now," a stressed out Inspector Vole commented as he and Basil descended the stairs of St. Bart's Hospital.

"So the murderer has yet to be found?" the detective questioned as he kept up with Vole's frantic strides towards the morgue.

"I wish I could say he has, Basil. No one knows where to look or how to look. This bastard is tricky, probably more so than the late Professor Ratigan. But that's not the most disturbing thing about these disappearances."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the inspector answered. Without even knocking, both mice waltzed into the dank room. All around them were tables and on most of them were bodies covered with white sheets.

"Good evening, Inspector Vole, Detective Basil," the young tan-furred mouse greeted them both.

"Ah, good you're still here, O' Connell," Vole said, relieved.

"I live among the dead, inspector. What can I do you two for?"

"If you could, we'd wish to look at the few victims that were brought in here earlier today."

"With pleasure, sir," O' Connell answered, not once bothered by the fact that he works with dead bodies for a living. "I should warn you though; these few are a bit ripe if you know what I mean."

"I'm quite used to that," Basil made aware as he and Vole followed him towards the back part of the room.

"Gents, I like to introduce you to, Marilyn Delums, Jessica Norwood, and our first Jane Doe," he announced as he revealed each body one by one. Just as he said, both Basil and Vole were forced back by the harsh odour of the corpses.

While the inspector kept clear, Basil took a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, covering his mouth and nose as he stepped forward to get a closer look at them. "And exactly how long have these three been known as missing?" he questioned.

"Delums went missing around the fifteenth of last month and Norwood was just a week after," Vole replied.

"And the unknown I would assume went missing around the same time as these two," Basil declared, pointing to the two mice to the right of him.

"That is our basic assumption, for she smells just a vile as the other two. I had a couple of my officers question those around the area we found her, see if anyone knew who she was, but no such luck."

Taking out his magnifying glass, Basil began to inspect the unknown mouse as closely as he could. "What else can you tell me about the ones who were identified." While the detective continued his examination, Vole explained that the two known girls were of an upper-middle class community. Both were of sixteen years of age, but had no connections or affiliations whatsoever.

"What is extremely baffling though," Vole continued, "is that Miss Delums here is paraplegic, has been for ten years."

"But it says in your report that there was no sign of forced entry and only her footprints were found."

"Which is correct, detective; but how can a young woman who, for a decade, had no ability of her own legs just suddenly get up from her bed in the middle of the night and walk out? Therein lays the mystery and one of the many I was hoping you could help me with."

Looking up from the body, he gazed at Vole confusingly. "One of the many?" he questioned. "Exactly how many have gone missing, Vole?"

"Do you wish for me to give you the list from these last several days or the entire week?"

"How many, inspector?" Basil asked rather demandingly.

"These are the only three we have found, but throughout the course of seven days, roughly seventy to one hundred and forty women between the ages of thirteen and twenty-five years of age have been reported missing. All gone from the beds in the middle of the night and no traces of forced entry or struggles."

"Well whoever is behind this is certainly not worried about keeping a low profile."

"With ten to twenty kidnappings a day, I would say not."

"So with that, you are certain that more bodies will turn up?"

"There is no doubt that more have probably been found even as we speak. The question is who is this vile fiend and where will he strike next?"

"I would think once I've finished looking over these young ladies, I'll look through those files," Basil declared as he went back to looking over the body before him. "Maybe then I'll have a better idea of where this bastard lingers and how to…" The detective paused suddenly.

"What is it?" Vole questioned towards the detective's haste silence. "What have you found?"

"It looks to be… O' Connell, I want you to look carefully at the necks of the two other girls and tell me if you see two small indentations just above the pressure point."

Without a single word, the young mouse did as requested. Basil looked up and waited for him to prove if his theory was correct, handing O' Connell the magnifying glass, he searched carefully over the neck of the first body and then the other. By the shocking expression on his face, it seemed that the detective was proven right.

"My, God," O' Connell said. "How on earth did I miss that?"

"I'm surprised myself, but as I have said before, even the smallest details are just as important. If I may see the medical reports," Basil requested, wondering if what he was thinking was even possible.

"Certainly, detective." Walking over to the small stake of folders, the young mouse plucked three from the pile and brought them back for Basil to look over. As he read over the reports, he began to question these murders further.

"You declared that what killed these three girls was loss of blood?"

"Yes I did, but I specifically stated-"

"That it seemed like their blood had been drained. But how exactly is that possible when not one single body has any wounds that would indicate such loss?"

"That I was unsure of, but when examining the bodies, I concluded that it was the lack of blood that was the cause." It was then that both O' Connell and Inspector Vole looked at the detective with a wondering expression.

"For God sake, Basil," Vole called, "you aren't suggesting that these three women were bitten by some creature of the night, are you?"

"Never doubt the improbable, inspector," Basil said. "But until I find a better explanation then that is all I've got to go on for now."

"I don't believe this!" the inspector exclaimed. "Our temporary theory is a bloody vampire, a mythical creature that has been jammed into our minds since we were young lads. You were the last mouse I would think to come up with a conclusion such as that-"

"Unless you have any other explanations, Vole, then a vampire or something of resemblance is all we have. You asked for _my_ assistance, so if you are not going to take what I say as gospel then do not waste my time!"

The room was as silent as the dead itself while all three grown mice stood still. For as long as Vole has known Basil, never has he seen the detective so infuriated with him before. This is only because the inspector was never made aware of what was happening back on Baker Street since Basil felt it was not his business to know what occurred in his personal life.

"Forgive me," Basil apologised. "I should not have reacted the way I did."

"It's quite all right, I should have known better than to question you. Ah, O' Connell, the moment you receive any more bodies with the same markings, let me know immediately."

"Yes, sir," the mouse replied just as the two elder mice departed.

Closing the door behind them, Basil didn't give Vole a chance to say anything as he was already making his way up the stairs. Though he did his best to focus on the case at hand, Basil just couldn't shake off the worry he had for Paula. Perhaps taking on this case wasn't the best idea, he thought as he began to skip two steps at a time. As his mind began to fog from his many thoughts, he was made unaware of where he was going until he attempted his last leap and slipped. Cursing under his breath, he did not care of the many other mice gawking at him questionably.

"Detective," Vole called out, his breath heavy as he too rushed up the rest of the way to come to the aid of the fallen mouse. "Detective Basil, are you all right?" he questioned with deep concern.

Pushing the inspector away when he tried to assist him, Basil grunted as he carefully lifted himself from the ground. "I'm fine," he responded tensely while tried his best to endure the pain from the fall. "There's no need to attend to me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"More like your mind was elsewhere," Vole pointed out once Basil brushed himself off and began to make his way out onto the streets. "In fact, since you arrived you have seemed distant, or at least occupied with something else."

"Whatever you assume, I can assure you it is nothing for you to worry about. I must be off, but do keep me informed of any more bodies you find."

"Very well, Basil and I assume Dr. Dawson will be accompanying you then? It would be helpful to get his opinion on all of this."

"Unfortunately, he is more than a little occupied with an ill patient," Basil told him, but much to his regret, this caused more pain than he wished for.

"Ah, I can assume no one within this hospital"

"No," he answered simply. "Now if you don't mind, inspector, I must be off."

In complete silence, Basil steps back out into the cool fall air where Toby, his trusted companion, waited for him. As he approached the dog, the sudden change from excitement of seeing his small master turned to sadness and gloom. Almost like a sudden reaction, Toby lowered himself to the ground as he waited for Basil to climb aboard, but nothing. The detective only stood still, engulfed within the dangers of his mind. Never has poor dog seen his master like this and with the best of his ability, Toby whimpered, nudging Basil slightly. Receiving his attention, Basil gazed upward at the dog as the bloodhound whimpered again.

Smiling lightly, Basil placed a hand on Toby's head and began to pet him. "I guess you know why I'm like this, don't you?" he questioned softly. Usually, Toby wouldn't be excited while receiving this kind of attention, but at this moment of grief, the poor dog just laid there staring at his little owner.

"Do not worry about me you old thing," he continued. "I'm just a bit distracted is all." With a low growl, this told Basil that his story was not bought. Shaking his head, he looked back up at Toby. "Nothing fools you, I see. Well, I should have known better." Looking back towards the doors leading into Scotland Yard, he turned back towards his canine friend and sighed deeply. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out the small box with the ring still inside. His heart ached. What broke the spell of silence was a soft bark from Toby.

"I supposed you've noticed Paula hasn't been by my side as of late." Toby nodded in response and ushered for Basil to continue. "I fear of what will become of her if this illness of hers worsens. It then makes me wonder…" Looking back at the ring again, he closed the lid with disbelief, shaking his head as he placed it back in his pocket. "I have no idea why I am speaking to you about this for it won't do either of us any good…myself especially," he ended in a whisper.

Finally climbing onto Toby, without any command, the hound trotted back to Baker Street so that both dog and mouse could get out of the now colder weather and also so that Toby's human owners would not realize he was missing. With hardly any human or mouse on the streets, this gave Basil time to think of the case a bit more. He knew the thought of the three women being a victim of something as fictional as a vampire was indeed ridiculous, if that was even the best word the detective would have chosen to describe such a thought, but he knew of no other way that would have been the cause of their deaths; unless by some off chance all three were attacked by some lethal spider that just happened to bite them in lower part of the neck. But that sounded even more preposterous than his vampire theory. He knew he had his work cut out for him when it came to his case, but after leaving the Yard, he soon felt that maybe, just maybe he would not be able to gain all the mental capacity needed to solve it. He knew he had to try, if not for himself, than for sake of keeping London safe once more.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_What has she done to deserve this? _Basil questioned inwardly as he sat by Paula's bedside feeling helpless. Two weeks had come and gone, and as predicted her health became worse, however more so than even Paula herself could have foretold. It seemed that what was once a horrible cause of influenza had soon turned into pneumonia, exactly what Basil feared. She had become so weak that she could hardly speak without going into another harsh coughing fit. When that occurred, it caused a panic for occasionally she would cough up blood though not much.

She had become thinner since whatever food she ate, her body simply would not let it stay down. That still did not stop the detective as he gave her broth since that was all she was able to really eat. Though Basil always considered Paula as delicate due to her tiny form, she seemed so fragile to him now since she was practically skin and bones.

As another harsh coughing fit snuck up on them, Basil delicately sat Paula up, patting her back carefully. He whispered in her ear, ensuring her that everything would be all right. But he knew better. Nothing would ever be the same if or when he'd lose his precious Paula. Finally, after several dreadful minutes passed, he took a small glass of cool water from the bedside table and perched up to her lips so she could drink.

Regardless of how refreshing the water was as, it was not enough to douse the searing fire in her throat as she swallowed. It pained Basil as he was forced to witness the heart-aching scene. When she had enough, he placed the glass back on the table and gently laid her back down. He soon noticed beads of sweat across her forehead and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he dunked his hands into the fresh hot water that was brought up by Mrs. Judson only ten minutes earlier. Squeezing any extra water from the cloth, he lightly dabbed the cloth over her face. She sighed at the touch, which caused a small grin to form across Basil's lips. Broken out his peaceful trance, he was became slightly annoyed when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door, followed by Mrs. Judson appearing from behind.

"Inspector Vole is here to speak with you, Mr. Basil," the landlady answered to her tenet's silent question. "He says that it's quite urgent."

Sighing, making his irritation known, he placed the wet cloth back into the water before bending over to place a soft kiss on Paula's forehead. "I'll return to you soon, darling," he promised lovingly and then rose from the chair he had placed by the bed earlier. Without having to request it, the elder mouse walked passed Basil and took his place to care for Paula as the detective rushed downstairs to meet a rather nervous inspector waiting in the middle of the sitting room.

"Good, God, Vole," Basil exclaimed when he saw how pale the mouse's face was.

"Well, you asked for more bodies to turn up and turned up they have," Vole stated as he held up a bunch of files. "And these are just the ones that were found…"

The sun was just beginning to set as both mice continued to look over the many files Vole had managed to haul when he arrived around three that afternoon. When Basil was expecting the inspector to come to him when more bodies were found, he was not expecting as many as there was.

"And you found all these women today?" Basil asked as he looked through all the photos scattered across the floor.

"Yes and every single one have the precise mark on either the left or right side of their necks," Vole answered, his voice shaky at the horror before them. "Forty-seven women were reported as missing and I wouldn't be surprised if there are more while I am here. The thing is, as you see here, only twenty of them have been found in this condition."

"Good lord…"

"Around midnight, two patrol bobbies heard a loud shriek only a few yards away from them, but the fog was too think for them to see anything. When they went to investigate it, they found twenty year old Angela Dickens." Vole pointed to one of the pictures closest to Basil as he continued his narrative, "We have already notified her husband of her death this morning."

Looking over the file, Basil groaned with anguish as he read the words. "She was pregnant," he said in disbelief.

"Almost six months along," Vole told him. "It was their first."

"And apparently their last," the detective commented, tossing the file aside. "What of the others?"

"They all were found by other bobbies all over the bloody city. They were reported to their divisions and since it was known that you were assisting this case, all the files and bodies were sent to us. Just like with the Delums girl, a few of these suffered from some sort of disability that made it impossible for them to move about on their own. However, there is some shed of light in all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the women that were found last night did manage to stay alive. She has been sent to St. Bart's Hospital for further observations, but she is highly willing to speak to you about the incident."

"So you have not been in the talk to her yet, then."

"No, I wished to call on you for I knew you would request to speak to her."

"Then we best be off," Basil announced as he began to gather up all the papers and photos, and placing them back into their proper folders.

It was after Mrs. Judson was made aware of her tenet's departure, he and Vole hurried towards the hospital the young woman was held. With Toby once more as their transportation, they were able to make it through the crowded streets with ease instead of having to wait on a hansom. When reaching the hospital, Toby lowered himself to the ground to Basil and Vole could hop off with ease before rushing into the lobby.

With no time at all, both mice were being led to the patient's room. Upon entering the small room, the young woman was sitting as far back on the bed as she could with her knees drawn up against her chest. She was young, roughly between fifteen to nineteen years of age with light ten fur, dark brown hair that was approximately shoulder length, and hazel eyes. She looked frightened beyond belief, but when she saw Basil, she seemed to relax.

"Detective Basil!" she called out with relief.

"Emily Heitzenrater I presume," Basil answered calmly as he approached her. With a quick nod the detective grabbed the chair from against the wall to place by her bedside. Taking a seat, he continued, "If you will, my dear, tell me everything you remember, every single detail."

Miss Heitzenrater took a deep breath and just before she began her tale, she witnessed Vole taking out a small pad and pen so that he could record her words. "It's like this, Mr. Basil," she began simply, "I have only been living in London for only a short amount of time, two months to be specific."

"You came here from the south of Scotland, am I correct?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in Glasgow by my parents up until recently. Both died by typhoid fever a month before I left. Being the only child they had, I had no siblings, but no other family to turn to. I was well off for we were not poor. Taking only what I felt necessary, I came here. Now, I have heard stories about this city; those of murder, poverty, and so much more. However, that didn't stop me for the same could be said about any place in the world."

As the narrative continued, she explained that she was still learning the streets, but as she was returning home she realized all too late that she was lost and wound up in a horrid area of the city. Looking around her, she saw no one, at least no one decent enough to ask for directions or an escort back to her flat. She continued wandering about, hoping she find her way to the main road where there would likely be mice still walking about, but no such luck came.

"It was then I heard the bell from the clock tower chime the ninth hour," Emily recited. "I knew I had to have been walking about for at least four to five hours trying to find my way. It was no soon after that I began to hear footsteps from within the thick fog that had formed as the hours passed. The echoes were so powerful that I was clueless as to which direction they were coming from. I knew better, but I called out. I was so desperate, so afraid that if anything happened to me…"

"It's all right," said Basil reassuringly, placing a hand on top of hers which gave her the strength to go on.

Wiping the few tears away from her pale green eyes, she went on. "We moved closer to one another, but did my best to still keep my distance when I was his figure. He almost reminded me of what the humans described Jack the Ripper as: tall, but thin and wearing a black cape over what I could make out as a white button-up shirt, blood red waistcoat and dark grey cravat. He also had on a black top hat."

"Aside from what he was wearing, do you happen to remember what he looked like?"

"Yes…yes, his fur was grey and he had long raven hair that was tied back and a thin dark moustache. But his eyes…it was his eyes that disturbed me the most. They were red like blood, so demonic. Never have I seen such eyes before."

"Are you sure they were not glass lenses?"

"I'm certain of it for not once did he ever flinch from pain or irritation. He seemed so calm and suave. He sounded foreign."

"Were you able to pinpoint where?"

"I think he was from Romania, or somewhere within that area. But he just sounded so…" Emily looked away from the detective as if embarrassed.

"Go on…"

"He sounded seductive as he spoke to me. I wanted to run away, but I just couldn't. It almost seemed that there were invisible chains keeping me still as he approached me, talking to me. That's all he did was talk. It was as if I was under some kind of spell." She paused again. "Mr. Basil, what I bared witness to, you and inspector Vole would believe me to be mental for what I assumed he was."

"And what was it you believed this mouse to be?"

"A…a vampire," she whispered almost as if she was afraid of the very word. "As he spoke, I could see two sharp canines. Only a blind fool would miss such a sight. But it made me wonder if they were indeed real and much to my regret…I-I was proven correct." It was at that precise moment that tears began to shed from the young woman's eyes as she was forced to relive that terrible incident.

"His grip was too strong for me to break away and as I felt the sharp pain of those dreaded teeth sinking into my flesh, I gave out a blood curdling scream, hoping that someone would hear it. But who would be wandering about in a cold, dark and narrow street late at night, I began to question. I thought I was done for, but it was this," and she ceased her story long enough to produce the small silver cross necklace around her neck, "that saved my life."

"I'll be damned," Vole commented with such amazement.

"It was my mother's and I wear it always for it seems to help me cope with her passing, but never would I believe it to be enough to save my life."

"Indeed so," Basil mumbled. "And am I meant to understand that once he pulled away from you he fled?"

"Yes, but where he ran off to, I am at a loss for I blacked out after that."

"I suspected so, probably from shock since he was not given enough time to harm you from blood loss."

"I know it sounds absurd-crazy even. Vampires were something we were told about in stories as children and that's all we knew them as: stories. But what had occurred, I can assure you everything I have just described to you in delicate detail was without a doubt true."

"I do not distrust your story Miss Heitzenrater, not the very least. The good thing is you were able to get a good look at this chap so that he can finally be dealt with." Rising from his seat, he took Emily's hand once more, patting it gently. "I can assure you that you are now in safe hands, my dear."

"I know I am…," she commented softly, smiling lovingly at him. "Thank you ever so much for coming, it meant a lot to me."

"With pleasure, now we must be off." After bidding the young woman a farewell, they departed, but for some unknown reason, Basil began to have this strange feeling inside him that that would be the last time he would ever see Emily Heitzenrater…alive.

* * *

_Review, please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The streets were dank and empty, for on this night a cold rain appeared from the north of the city. Inside the flat of 221 ½, a dim light shined, matching the atmosphere outside. The clock on the mantel chimed the tenth hour as Basil sat in his red chair, almost in a daze as he stared off into the burning flames of the fireplace. His appearance was dishevelled as his white shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned to where most of his chest was showing, a blood red waistcoat unbuttoned as well, and black trousers. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes almost a pale green instead a bright jade. Once more, almost out of habit now, the engagement ring he still had was clenched in his hands. It seemed that everything he wanted, everything he hoped for was slowly crashing down on him. He felt numb for he knew what was soon to come in only several hours' time. Since he had been out, his beloved Paula's well-being had diminish even further. Though he wished to deny it, he knew the truth. She would be gone, out of his life forever.

At the moment, Dr. Dawson was upstairs attending to the poor mouse for Basil certainly did not have the strength to do so. All he could do was remain where he sat and lose himself in the agonizing moment. It was also not long ago that his prediction in regards to Emily Heitzenrater was proven correct. Inspector Vole had returned with such anguish on his worn face to report that she was found dead on her bed. None of the nurses were at their station and no one suspected a lone individual who claimed to be a long lost friend of Miss Heitzenrater as it was probably he who entered the room and left with nothing but a mutilated corpse behind him.

Could no one hear her screams, Basil thought when Vole described the scene to him. Blood was splattered on the crisp white sheets and the walls around her. She must have been in pain, so someone must have heard her. Unless…

"_It almost seemed that there were invisible chains keeping me still; as if I was under some kind of spell,"_ he remembered her saying. Perhaps it was…

"'I suspect your vampire theory to be correct'," recited Basil, for these were the very words Vole had said to him before he departed Baker Street. "'This is only the beginning'" That was what was written in the girl's blood across one of the walls.

"The beginning of what…?" he questioned without even realizing it.

"Basil," a familiar voice called out, breaking the detective out of his train of thought. Looking away from the fire to where the voice came from, he saw his trusted friend standing only inches away from the chair.

"How is she?" Basil inquired, quickly rising from his seat.

"She…," Dawson sighed, "she's barely holding on," he announced dejectedly. "I'll wager she only has a few hours." Looking down, he saw the jewellery box still gripped in Basil's hand. At first Basil wondered why his expression had changed so drastically, but when he too followed his gaze, he panicked as he quickly put the ring away.

"You never gave it to her?" he asked, his voice with heartache.

"I was planning on proposing to her a week after I got the ring, but when she fell ill…" Basil groaned, mentally beating himself. "I should have done so sooner."

"Basil, you didn't know," he tried to reassure him. "But I would have assumed you to have done so by now."

"And believe me, there were times I wished I did, but the fear that she would reject me kept me away. God, what a fool I have become!"

"It's not too late. There is still time to let her know."

"Is there really any point in it now? I ask for her hand in marriage and even if she says yes, that chance will never come to be."

"But it will let her know that you loved and cared for her enough to wish to be by her side for the rest of your life. She may die without ever have taken your name as her own, but that is not what's important." Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, he continued, "It is what you were willing to give that matters. The life and the security you were willing to offer her is all she would have wanted."

Taking a deep breath, Basil looked aimlessly around the room as if trying to decide what to do. Looking back at Dawson, he sighed once again before nodding. Without having to speak a word to one another, the kind doctor allowed his friend to pass by him and make his way upstairs.

The bedroom was only lit by the fire burning when Basil entered. Once more there were clean sheets on the bed and Paula in a fresh nightdress. As the light shined upon her, Basil could feel a large lump in his throat as he did his best to hold back a sob. Taking a seat in the chair by her side, he delicately took her hand. This gesture alone caused Paula to look towards Basil and upon doing so, she gave him a tired smile.

"Hello, Jonathan," she greeted him, her voice weak, but coherent.

"Hello, my love," Basil said back, brushing his fingers through her hair.

For a while, they remained as they were for no words needed to be said. What could be said? While Basil knew, the pain and guilt he felt kept him from saying what needed to be said. The crackles and snaps of the fire was all that allowed the room to remain away from an eerie silence.

"Paula…," Basil finally muttered, "I…I feel that though I am too late, there has always been something I wished to ask of you."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes seeming to light up as if she has some form of realization of what he was going to say. Without wasting any time, Basil took the box out from his pocket and opening it so that she could see the ring tucked inside. "Oh…Jonathan," she admired with such awe.

"I should have done this sooner rather than later, but I wish not to waste another minute." Taking a deep breathe, he asked, "Paula…will you marry me?"

A single tear fell down the young mouse's cheek as she nodded gently. "Yes," she finally answered. Taking the ring from the box, he took her hand and carefully slipped it onto her finger. "Even if I have to wait until you join me. I will forever be yours."

Finally letting out that painful sob, Basil leaned forward and caught Paula's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. To him, this seemed unfair. He pictured him proposing to his lover somewhere tranquil and romantic, not here. Not on her death bed. Even once their lips departed, Basil continued to place gentle kisses all across her face. He wanted more time. He wanted the rest of his life with her. That was how he imagined it. But all those dreams and plans have all faded away into a dark abyss of nothingness. She would pass and he would be left behind with nothing but a tombstone to remind him of what he never had.

Placing a final kiss on her lips, he rested his head on her chest, allowing the tears to fall as he cried in silence. Gently, Paula began to stroke his hair and as best as she could she sang. This ached him more that even during her hour of need, she was comforting him in the only way she knew how. Her voice, though feeble, still sounded like an angle as Basil began to relax.

As she finished her song, Basil lifted his head up and gave Paula another kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet to let her rest. Walking over to his desk on the other side of the bed, he took a seat and sighed deeply. When looking back at his lover now asleep in the bed, reality began to sink in further.

_It won't be long now_, Basil said inwardly before turning back to his desk. Opening the drawer in front of him, he took out a thick piece of paper and with pen in hand, he wrote a short letter to those he knew would see it. When he finished it, he placed the pen back onto the desk and after placing the note aside, he rested his head on the table's surface and drifted off to sleep.

Smoke from the fireplace danced along with the cool air that rushed through the dark room. The fire has long since died out and the only light was from the bright moon shining from the night's sky. The small flat was quiet for all that inhabited it had gone to bed hours ago. Both Paula and Basil slept though not peacefully. It was as the small clock on the bedside table indicated the twelfth hour that the windows from across the bedroom slowly began to creak open. A thick fog seeped through, filling the room ever so slightly so that the floor could no longer be seen. In one swift move a dark shadowy figure entered through the window without giving any alarm of being present.

"_Paula…," _a voice whispered and slowly the intruder made his way across the room and towards the sleeping figure on the bed. _"Paula…"_

A strong gust of wind came hurling into the room, causing Basil to shiver from the dreaded cold. Stirring from his deep sleep, he groaned deep as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. When vision focused, he sprung out from where he sat as he was ankle deep in the fog. Rushing to the open window, he closed in, bringing the lock into place until he was met with the dark figured hovering over Paula's sleeping body. For he too was on the bed, Basil could not see his face for only his back was towards him.

With no revolver as his line of defence, Basil grabbed a sword that was leaned again the wall by the window. Holding his stance, he carefully moved towards the figure. What he was doing or why he was in his bed was unknown. He was only inches away from the fiend before he raised the sword above him, but before he could strike the other mouse slowly turned his head towards Basil and what the detective saw was nothing but horrifying. His eyes widened as he saw blood smeared on Paula's neck from where the creature has been feeding off her for it too was shown across his lips. The detective was alarmed at the sight and was soon taken back when the dark mouse snarled, showing his sharp fangs before lunging at him for a deadly attack.

Darkness was all Basil saw…

He shot up with a loud gasp, sweat covering his face and chest. He breathed heavily as he looked around the room and saw that nothing out of the ordinary or misplaced. When Basil met Paula's sleeping form, he quickly rose from his seat and rushed over to her. First thing he was thankful for was that she was still breathing which indicated that she was still on the side of the living. Slowly so not to disturb her, he pulled her hair away to expose her neck and much to his relief there were no signs of bite marks, or so he could see with what little light there was. Sighing with relief, Basil brushed his fingers through his hair thinking that these recent murders were simply getting to him. Placing a kiss on her head, the detective decided to clear his mind with a small glass of brandy.

Basil kept the door to his bedroom slightly ajar so that in any case, he could hear Paula if needed. Figuring he'd be a while, he placed some wood into the hearth and with a struck match and a few crumbled up pieces of paper, started a warm fire. Receiving a glass from the kitchen, he walked back over to the mantel and poured himself a decent amount of his favourite peach brandy. Taking a large sig, he savoured the taste as it soothed his throat, warming him from within. He was tired and shaky from the lack of sleep throughout the months. He was surprised that he was able to function at all.

Taking a seat in his chair, he finished off his drink and placed the empty glass on the table beside him. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of the fire, allowing it to calm him from all the stress and tension that had been building up within him. It was as he was about to drift off to sleep once more that he heard a slight thud coming from upstairs. Thinking it was either Mrs. Judson or Dr. Dawson, he let it slide. But it wasn't until he heard a loud slam of a door that caused him to spring from his chair and rush upstairs.

He tried to open it, but to no avail. Someone was in the room with Paula and he was not going to let anything happen to her. Calling out to her, he began to slam his body against the frame in high hopes of breaking down the door. In the mist of all the noise and chaos, but elder mice were woken up from their slumber.

"What the devil is going on?!" Dawson questioned irritated

"There's someone in there, but I can't get this damn door to open!' Basil replied angrily as he attempted to bust down the door once more. Upon success, his heart sank when he found the bed empty and a bloody foot prints leading towards the window. "Oh, God…"

"Where is she?"

"I'm going to find her," Basil said as he hurried to his desk and pulled out his revolver, checking to make sure it was loaded. "In her condition, she won't be able to get far-"

"In her condition, she wouldn't be able to walk at all!"

"Well she is and I need to fine her before something worse happens. Find a bobby and report them of what has happened."

Without so much as his coat and deerstalker, Basil ran out into the cold October night. So many questions ran through this mind and out of all of them, the main one was how Paula was able to climb out of bed and out the window. When he saw the footprints, it was only hers. And where did the blood come from? Was it hers? There was no indication that she injured herself before her departure. But then it came to him. Maybe his dream wasn't a dream after all…

Finding where her trail began once out of the flat, Basil followed it down the narrow alleyways. He only hoped that when he found her, nothing became of her. If what dreamt was indeed real, Paula was in worse danger than he really anticipated. As he ran, he mentally beat himself for not attacking when he had the chance. Since he was a child, he knew everything there was to know about vampires and that beheading was one of them. Now, he was left at a disadvantage since bullets—though would slow a vampire down—would not kill them.

Basil was soon caught dead in his tracks when he found the dark creature hovering over Paula's body. Once more he saw the blood across his thin lips, grinning as he looked down at her. His heart boiled with rage and before he had a chance to pull his revolver out from his pocket, he felt himself go numb.

"_I wouldn't waste your time, detective," _a low voice warned. _"You would be dead before you could even pull the trigger." _Where was that voice coming from? Nobody else was around and the two mice were much too far apart for Basil to be able to hear a soft tone, so it must have come from his mind. He was being spoken to telepathically.

"W-who are you?" Basil asked loud enough so that the creature before him could hear. "Show me who you are!"

Doing as asked, the creature stepped away from his victim and nonchalant like, stepped closer to where Basil could properly see him. He was much like what had been described to the detective as far as his physical features went, hut instead of looking as sophisticated, he was in black trousers, black shirt that exposed most of his torso, and black boots.

"You already know who I am, though not by name," remarked the mouse, his voice thick, but still able to be understood.

"Then give me your name," Basil demanded harshly.

"Fane cel Rau, my kind sir," he introduced himself, bowing slighting as he kept his eyes on the detective. "And I suspect that you are the great Basil of Baker Street. Very clever title if I do say so myself."

"A title for which I never gave myself," Basil commented irritated as if the mouse was mocking him. "I suspect it has been you behind the missing mice this whole time."

"I must say, I am quite flattered that you have been taking so much interest in my endeavours over the last month, but I must confess that not all were caused by me. Those by which you have found were nothing more than a meal for me and mine. While I have the decency to carefully discard whom I feed off of, they are still not able to do so."

"And for Paula," Basil began, his rage growing more by the minute, "why her? Answer me, damn it!" he shouted when Fane did not answer.

"You'll find out soon enough…" was all he said before turning away. This did not set well with the detective as he yelled out, lunging at him. In one swift move, Fane struck Basil and he flew, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"That was the worst mistake you could have ever made," Fane growled as he hovered over him. Gripping Basil's throat, with ease, he was lifted from off the ground. He gasped, trying to get air but the most he struggled, the tighter Fane's grip became. "You will never be able to stop me, not you or those impudent fools you call investigators. For hundreds of years I have lived, sending fear into those who's loved ones I have transformed and killed, and for hundreds more I shall reign." Releasing his grip on the detective, the poor mouse dropped to the ground gasping for breath while Fane slowly began to walk back into the thick fog.

"Consider this a fair warning, Jonathan Basil," Fane commented and vanished.

Once Basil was able to get his breathing back, he looked up and scouted the area. He was indeed gone, but where he went was unknown. Springing up from the ground, Basil cried out and as fast as his legs could carry him, he sprinted into the fog in high hopes that he would be able to find Fane and finish him off once and for all. He called out to him, coaxing him to show himself but never once did the vampire appear. Twice, Basil had failed to destroy him and now he was left with the realization that he too failed Paula.

Dropping to his knees, he remained still as he drew in heavy breaths. He didn't know what to do except stare absentmindedly into the continuing fog. At this point, he knew searching for Fane would be pointless, but he would have his revenge.

"_Jonathan…" _a soothing voice whispered. Ears perked up, Basil looked around the abandon ally. There was no one around. And no one else called him by his Christian name aside from Paula, but she was dead. Suddenly, Basil felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and instantly, he turned towards whoever it was with his trusty revolver at hand, but he was soon startled by the sight before him.

"P-Paula…?" was all Basil could let out. His eyes were of fright and his face went pale as the blood rushed from his face.

"It's all right," Paula said softly, hoping not to frighten him more than he already was. "It's only me."

"But…b-but you were-"

"Dead?" she finished before chuckling slightly. "Well, technically I still am, but at least I'm no longer suffering, same for you or the others."

"You…He changed you."

"He did, but it was for a good cause," she explained taking a step closer to Basil, but as she did, he too moved away.

"How is being changed into a creature of the night for a good cause?" Basil questioned harshly, fighting back the fresh sting of tears. "That…_thing_ murdered you!"

"Don't say it like that, Jonathan," Paula pleaded. "I was to be dead soon anyway and then what would you do? You'd kill yourself to be with me." Basil's heart felt as if it were breaking when she revealed what he wished to remain a secret. "I saw the note once you left the room. It seems you didn't have the strength to move on without me, did you?"

"Paula it wasn't meant to be this way," Basil said gloomily, ignoring her question entirely. "You were meant to be with me for the rest of our days."

Silence haunted Paula for a brief moment, if she could cry she would show the pain she felt. "It…it can still be that way…," she whispered, her eyes kept on her fiancée's. For a moment, she was unaware of what she was doing or why, but this power she felt within her this lust that was slowly growing stronger seemed to take over. Basil did not move, nor could he when Paula moved closer to him that their bodies were almost touching.

"You and I can still be together," she added in a seductive tone.

It took the detective a moment before he realized what she was implying. "You mean…"

"Let me," Paula begged, her eyes blazing with love and desire. Placing her hands on his chest, she soon gasped for she could almost feel the blood rushing through his veins, his heart beating as if it here in her very hand. "That way we both can get what we want."

Basil knew what she wished to do was insane, but if it meant that he and Paula could finally be together then he could not object. Nodding slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so that their lips met in a loving kiss. Her lips were cold against his, but at the same time that passion he felt was enough to give them warmth. He was no longer afraid, no longer feeling sorrow as he felt Paula's hands travel, one resting on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head.

His breathing began to quicken once Paula's lips left his, lightly she left a tiny trail of kisses as she moved towards the crook of his neck. Pushing away his shirt slightly, he felt the sharpness of her teeth sinking into his flesh. He gasped as he felt the blood from his very body being drained away from his, but he did not cry out nor did he dare struggle. As he began to feel lightheaded, Basil gripped onto the sleeves of Paula's nightdress, but that wasn't enough and they both fell to the ground, ripping one of the sleeves in the process.

Close to death, Paula ceased her feeding, moving away from her lover as he lay on the ground almost lifeless. Still Basil was able to gaze up at her as he watched her unbutton the front of her nightdress just enough so that enough flesh from her cleavage was exposed and with a gentle move of her finger left a small trail of blood.

"You must drink or you will die," Paula told him softly before gathering Basil into her arms. Cradling his head, she leaned forward enough so that his lips were close to the open wound. "Drink…," she coaxed him once more and slowly he began to lick up the dripped blood.

As time slowly passed, Basil became so used to the taste that he held onto Paula once again, getting more blood from the wound. The feeling was so sensual, so intense that she let out a soft moan. Soon, Basil had enough and moved away from her breasts. For a moment, both mice only stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said until Basil felt himself fall deep into a forever sleep.

"I shall see you soon, my love," she whispered as she sat there with Basil still in her arms. All she had to do now was wait…

* * *

_Review, please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The second chime from the clock tower echoed in the night's sky. By this time, a massive downpour covered the city, but this is not bother Paula as she still sat on the cobblestone alleyway waiting for her dead lover to resurrect from his sleep. It was just then that he began to stir and slowly his eyes opened, the jade eyes that Paula once fell in love with when she was still mortal had vanished and in their place a dark red.

"I was beginning to think I drank too much," Paula stated once his eyes were completely open.

"I can't breathe," Basil pointed out once he realized his lungs weren't working.

"It takes getting used to, but no, breathing is no longer a problem for you. And feel your heart," she said, placing his hand where his still heart was.

"It's not beating…"

"You are no longer on the side of the living, but among the living dead," she announced and for some strange reason, it did not disturb Basil at the very least. "Come, we must find you fresh blood so you can gain your strength back."

Lifting him from the ground, Basil kept hold of Paula for his legs were still wobbly. But when they were standing, he loosened his grip ever slightly. "Blood…?"

"Yes," Paula replied, "if you do not feed than you will be vulnerable. Come, I'm sure there is some worthless creature nearby."

"Paula, wait…," Basil said, fighting to keep her near him. "I'm still disoriented by all of this."

"That is precisely why we must find you food. Please, I did not change you just so I could lose you."

"But there is one question I must ask you."

"And that is…?"

"Come closer to me," he demanded and without any hesitation, she did just that. Without any warning, Basil pulled her even closer so that their lips met. Shocked at first, Paula let go as she savoured the moment with him. What Paula was made unaware of was that, she has just fallen into a trap. In one quick move, Basil pushed Paula away and without given a chance to see what was happening he impaled her with a piece of wooden crate he had managed to grab as he was chasing Fane earlier.

"I'm sorry, love," Basil apologized as he watched the blood seep out from the wound. Shocked from what had just happened; Paula looked up at Basil and only smiled before collapsing onto the ground. "I'll be with you soon enough."

Carrying Paula's lifeless body as far as his legs could take him; Basil was able to fine a remote area before placing the young mouse onto the ground. From nearby, he managed to gather up enough sticks and useless paper so that he could throw it together in a large pile. Taking his lover once more, he gently placed her on top of the pile and lay down beside her. Pulling out a small box of matches from his pocket, he struck one against the box and as the fire burned brightly, he placed it on the pile. Before anything, Basil place a soft kiss on Paula's cold cheek before taking the very same piece of wood he used to kill her and did the same to himself. Forever, they would be together, just as they wanted, but to be forever as a vampire was not what Basil wished for them.

Nobody knew what became of Basil and Paula after that cold October night. Search parties were formed all across London, but none were able to find them. So with painful hearts, they were finally claimed as dead on the 31st of October, the very night anyone ever saw them again. It was also then that the kidnapping and murders finally stopped. It was assumed then that Basil had fallen to not only protect his Paula in her final moments, but succeeded with great victory in defeating whoever was responsible for the horrid crimes. But never would anyone know the truth of what had really happened that all Hollow's night.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. I wrote it for a Halloween contest my friend Amber is holding in her GMD group, but I decided to show it here for you all to enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review. _


End file.
